Something stupid
by Wings of Fidelity
Summary: We all know that Lelouch, being the handsome genius who defeated the Britannian Empire, would NEVER commit something idiotic. But one person, manages to make him do something quite the opposite. Or so we think. A Code Geass one-shot!


Ahh…

Home at last. I have to finish my homework soon; I still have to finish the plans from the Order's last strategy meeting. It's a good thing Miss Viletta let me off the hook today on PE class. I guess I'll be sleeping late again. And it's a weekend tomorrow, so I'll be able to catch up on my sleep.

Up the steps, turn right, five steps forward, twist the knob of my door. I took note of my steps echoing all over the house. Nunnally must be resting now. I wonder where Sayoko is. _Maybe she's still grocery shopping.  
_

Three steps further into my room, place bag on top of desk and take Physics notebook out. Better get started now. Let's see, "Force & Gravity" eh? This shouldn't take too long.

"Oh, you're back…"said a voice from behind me.

I don't need to turn around to see who it is; I know that voice too well. It's the cold and uncaring kind. The arrogant one, that belittles people just because she's lived too long to know everything there is to know in this world.

"Apparently, I am. Is there a problem with that?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not at all." the said voice retorted with the same mocking tone.

"I see. Very well then."I answered back in the same manner.

Question 1, define Force. I started to write down my answer after quickly recalling the definition. _Force is the interaction between two physical bodies, such as an object and its environment, described qualitatively as either push or pull_. _In quantitative description, Force is —_

"Lelouch…"

"Yes?"

"Do something stupid."

With that, I couldn't help but turn around to look at her, with a questioning eyebrow raised. Why am I wasting my time, when I could be done with my homework and the plans right now. I turn back to my desk and continue writing.

"Have you finally gone insane, witch?"my voice raising a notch a bit higher.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I'm not crazy. Just bored. Truly, terribly bored."

There are times when I couldn't help but wonder what goes inside her big, aloof, conceited head. And this definitely counts as one. Now that I'm done with schoolwork, time to shift to war strategies. Where did I put the warehouse blueprints again?

"Then why don't you just order pizza or something? I've no time for your nonsense, okay?! I still have to finalize the Knightmares' special assignments for the warehouse raid at Shinjuku."

Sometimes I wonder how on earth I put up with her lunacy. What was the reason again? Oh, that's right. It's because we're partners. We promised to become the confidantè of the other. If she is a witch, then I'll become a–

"A warlock. Throughout history, they performed feats that people never imagined before. Their actions were claimed miracles, for they were too great to be true. So they were all accused of wickedness and sin, and executed. However, they made stupid decisions. They were wise, yet fickle. Did you know that, Lelouch?"

I pushed away the thought of her reading minds. And yet again, I found myself staring at her, with an emotion I couldn't explain. Amazed? Fascinated maybe? Yes, that's it. I was fascinated, but I won't let her know that. As I returned to my work, I thought of her impression awhile ago.

"I didn't know that. And what's with the lecture on History and Mysticism?"

"Nothing. No reason at all."

When she answers like that, it makes me all the more curious. What is she up to? Sometimes, this woman is one hard puzzle to crack. Then again, I don't back down from a challenge — especially when the challenge is this motivating. _Interesting. Alright then, I'll play along with this little game of yours then._

"Oh, really? If I didn't know better, I'd bet you're planning something cynical."

Ever since she's lived here and stayed in my bedroom, I had to put up with all of her ridiculousness. Then, I heard the bed creak, and soft footsteps were padding the floor. Is she going already? Oh no, you don't. I won't let you escape this game you started. After all, I haven't won yet.

"Like I told you, I'm bored. Now stop being stubborn, and do it. Or else…"_  
_

This game is getting more amusing with every passing minute. I tried not to smile, or scoff, at her response. She's really daring me. Now she's even threatening me! _You are one tough riddle, you evil woman.  
_

I slowly cringed my head to face her direction. And then…

"Or else what? Hmm?"I said, urging her to go on.

Suddenly, I was staring at golden orbs framed by green locks. Why am I holding my breath?! I should've expected something such as this! _Those bullion eyes…  
_

"Or else, I'll do it instead."

_What the – don't lean in more, idiot! Close you darn mouth! Put your jaws back together, damn it!  
_

I have to admit, that caught me off guard. But since that'll give away that she was winning, I ought to do something about it. So instead I narrowed my eyes and smirked – as seductive as I can. _You are meant to be my partner. A very nice move, witch. _

Her eyes reflected confusion, and then slowly widened with panic. I can see I'm achieving my desired effect. _But I won't let you off the easily._

"You want me to do something stupid? Okay then."

_Let me return the gesture, with twice the impact._

And finally, I leaned in for the killer blow.

After a few moments, I pulled back and started to clean my desk. I'll just have to give Todou special instructions, and then the stored supplies in the warehouse are rest assured ours. What a long day, now I can take a long, relaxing hot shower and head straight to bed.

As I stepped into the bathroom, I suddenly did a double-take like it was reflex when I heard a whispery, breatheless murmur.

"Finally, some entertainment."

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my very first story, after I've summoned enough courage (and inspiration) to do my own. Honestly, I'm not sure how it's turned out from another person's view. Please go easy on me, and no flaming. And I hope Lelouch wasn't OOC, I tried my best to stay in line with his personality. I really hope I got it right somehow. And sorry for the simple summary, couldn't think of anything else.

Thanks very much to crazygirl18, Moiranne Rose and Golden Shiny Wire of Hope for being supportive of me. To you girls, I'm truly sorry if you're not very familiar with Code Geass. It's just that I had inspiration with it, and I just love this Anime. Hope you like this, my 'thank you' fic for being my friends.

Again, thanks for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

I would appreciate it if you tell me what you think. Click the little green button below :)


End file.
